The invention relates to a water-guiding household appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine, at least having a filter arranged in a line system.
In water-guiding household appliances, such as dishwashers for example, wash liquor is circulated in a line system during a cleaning operation for the items to be washed, in other words wash liquor collects in a pump sump arranged in the lower region of the dishwasher and is fed to the spray arms through a line system by means of a pump, said spray arms subjecting the items to be washed, which are arranged in the interior of the dishwasher, to the action of wash liquor. To prevent blockages of the line system, it is known to retain dirt particles of a minimum size by means of a filter. Various measures are known from the prior art to counteract filter blockage due to filter cake formation.
For example it is known from DE 413 19 14 C2 to set an essentially cylindrical filter in rotational motion to spin off the filter cake by means of the resulting centrifugal forces.
In contrast it is known from WO 2007/017330 A1 to clean a filter of a household dishwasher after the end of a cleaning operation in which wash liquor is circulated and flowed through the filter in a first direction by pumping the wash liquor through the filter during the pumped discharge operation in a second direction, which is counter to the first direction, thereby cleaning it by means of a reverse wash operation.
It is also known from DE 10 244 243 A1 to clean a filter by cleaning said filter by means of a spray facility provided for the purpose.
However the solutions known from the prior art have a complicated structure. The object of the invention is therefore to provide a water-guiding household appliance having a filter which is characterized by a simple structure and a reliable mode of operation.